fantasy_faction_factbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Midland
Midland is a surviving fiefdom of a nation ravaged by war with a foreign nation. Ruled by King Hendry, the people have resorted to farming the land, and rebuilding their town of Fordham. The people are simple, and they have no great ambitions other than living in peace and harmony with one another. Origin Midland is a region South of Helegeron and North of the Commonwealth of Chromaros. The land is flat and fertile, and has a junction of three rivers which provide transportation and a route to the sea. The people that live here are native to the land, having lived there for an untold amount of time. Government King Hendry is the current ruler of Midland. He has a wife, a daughter, and an infant son who is next in line to the throne. Since the dissolution of the original Royal Family approximately 300 years ago, Midland has existed stably as an independent kingdom under his family’s leadership. Their sigil is a badger on a foreground of yellow and blue, representing fields of wheat alongside the river. King Hendry presides over a court of mayors, advisers, and sheriffs; these people convene at the king’s bidding and preside over lawmaking, infrastructure, and diplomacy. The justice system is localized. Sheriff’s oversee judgement of rural crime, and mayors over town crime. Capitol offenses and treason are brought before the king, or his regent. Settlements Currently only one settlement exists: The town of Fordham. Diplomacy Midland is currently in a state of general mistrust of foreigners. The only nation it is currently open to is Chromaros, as many of their people are kinsmen. Midlander’s generally distrust anyone who either looks inhuman or foreign, but can be won over if respected and treated like equals. Important People The Royal Family *King Hendry Landshire of Midland *Queen Marjorie *Princess Wynneria *Prince Reginald The Court *Sir Willham Quagmire, Castle Commander *Bradley Butterworth, Mayor of Fordham *Hans Stringer, Sheriff of Fordham Other Characters *Lod, mercenary chieftan *Aesa *Cliff, Lod's adopted son Culture Midlanders are simple people, with simple tastes. The majority of people dress in traditional medieval-European garb. The poor dress in rags, while the rich prefer velvet and silk. The music of the era is commonly spread by bards, poets, and wandering musician-bands. The people thrive off of the land, raising cattle and growing crops in the open plains of Midland. Food is rarely scarce, and the majority of the population are farmers. The army is composed mostly of the middle class. Their weapons and armor are rather antiquated, since the last time Midland was at war was 300 years ago, however they are ready to assemble at the first signs of the enemy. Nobility Few nobles of the original Kingdom of Erestimion exist besides King Hendry's family the Landshires, and a few lesser nobles, such as Sir Willham Quagmire's family, which serves the Crown. The nobility have a generally easier lifestyle than anyone else, ruling their people, collecting taxes, and enjoying vast estates and armies of soldiers and servants. Their duties are important however, as they defend their people in times of strife, maintain civil order, and hear criminal court cases. Artisans & Merchants These people have no noble blood, but possess skills which elevate them above their peers. Cobblers, smiths, bakers, millers you name it. These people often have their work handed down to them by their parents, or learn under a master artisan. Merchants are probably the most well-traveled citizens of Midland as their business takes them to other countries, where they purchase exotic and desired products, and sell them for profit in the bazaars and markets of Midland. Merchants tend to be the richest of the middle class, and have been known to rival nobles in wealth and military power. Technology The technology of Midland is heavily focused on farming and building. Farming has been advanced to a phenomenal level. With the invention of the steel plow, and the team-harness system for horses and oxen, farming has become simplified and a much easier task than it had been centuries ago. Architecture is also on the rise, with the invention of the crane-pulley system and the emergence of the Master Mason profession.